you cant leave me
by lovemarie12
Summary: Cece likes rocky and was going to tell her about it but then got shot by someone... who was its read to find out
1. Chapter 1

CeCe's P.O.V  
>I'm CeCe and I am as gay as can be and I like my best friend Rocky. But, she doesn't know I'm gay. No one knows I'm gay. She's not dating anyone right now, but I can't help it. I want to kiss her so bad but I can't.<p>

"Come on Rocks, we have to go right now or we will be late for school!" I shout to Rocky.  
>"Ok, CeCe, I'll be down in a minute," she replies. When we finally got to school, I couldn't help it but look at Rocky all day. "Um, CeCe…why have you been staring at me all day?"<br>"Um what a-a-are you talking ab-about?"  
>"Look CeCe you haven't stopped looking at me all day and whenever I said something about it you blushed really bad. What's up?" God I know I have to tell her now I can't just keep making things up, I think to myself.<br>"Rocks, I'll tell you when we get to my house, okay?"  
>"Um yeah but you have to tell me."<br>Rocky's P.O.V  
>Then something happened. I heard a gunshot and when I looked up, CeCe was on the ground. crying."Oh my God! CeCe, are you okay? Come on, don't die on me! I need you here!" I screamed.<p>

"Rocky it hurts so bad," CeCe said crying. we are on the steps outside her apartment I need her mom now, I thought.

"CeCe, where's your mom?"

"She's inside with Flynn," CeCe said. Her eyes began to close.

"Come on CeCe don't go to sleep I need you here with me. I called your mom. She's on her way. Come on, don't go to sleep," I told her.

"But I'm tired and I need my sleep so I can dance."

"No. CeCe you don't need to sleep. Here's your mom."

"Hey mommy, how are you? I'm going to bed. Night."

"No, CeCe don't go to sleep!" her mom ordered. Her mom and I help her in the car. We got to the E.R in ten minutes.

"She was shot right below her lung so she has to be here for at least two days. If you would like, you can go in. She keeps asking for a Rocky Blue," the doctor stated.

"Yes that's me. Can we see her?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes you may. Room 254," he said. I thanked him and ran to her room.

"CeCe, are you okay? Your mom had to go get Flynn and everyone else to tell them what's going on."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just hurt really badly."

"I'm so sorry CeCe. However, you still have to tell me why you didn't stop looking at me."  
>CeCe's P.O.V<br>I was so red when she asked me about it. I know why; it's because I like her. "Wh-What do you m-m-mean?"

"CeCe, you know what I mean."

"It's just that um, I, um, kind of, um…" she began.

"CeCe, just say it."

"Okay Rocky. I'm gay. It's ok if you don't want to be my friend. I can tell because of the way you went really pale. Can you just go? I don't want to deal with it if you are just going to yell at me," I told her. I felt tears in my eyes so I looked away from rocky, but then I felt a pair of lips on mine. I looked up and saw rocky.

"Look CeCe, I like you too. I just didn't know how you would take it so I didn't say anything. So, I'm sorry about it," she replied. I looked up at her and kissed her for what seemed like forever but then I saw my mom in the door.

"Hey, mom, how's it going?

"Oh, nothing CeCe…just…when Rocky spends the night, your door is open from now on. Got it?

"Yes, mom, I'm sorry. But we're not dating, so there's nothing to be scared about. It's not like I will become a parent if we do have sex," I said.

"CeCe, I don't care. No sex and the door is open for now on," my mom told me strictly.

"Yes mommy. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But they said that it was going to be two days until you get out. But you recovered sooner than they thought so you can come home right now if you want to," my mom replied.

"Yes, please. I want to go right now. I really do not like this place," I exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, CeCe. Just let me get you signed out."

**A/N thakns IIsARandomPerson for the help on this story i dont know what elss to do about it so if you want the next chapter P.M me or R/R thanks bye**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok so this is going to start in deuces pov.

FLASH BACK

"Hey babe what's up" I said

"Look deuce I like you but I think we need some time away from each other" Rocky said

"W-what are you ta-talking abou-about" I said almost in tears

Im so sorry deuce it's for the best and I just don't feel the same anymore im sorry" Rocky said coldly

"Wait rocky I love you just don't s-say it I c-cant live with ou-out you" I said crying

"I have to im sorry I have to go" she said running out side

I was crying for about an hour, why did she have to go what is up with here am Im not good for her I do everything I can for her and she dose this ooo when I find out what the hell is up with her and why she dumped me I will do everything I can to get her back. Two hours later is when Cece came over to see if we could talk

"Hey Deuce can I ask you something?" She said happily

"Um not right now red rocky just dumped me can we talk latter? I said still very upset

"Ya its about rocky I kind of um-grr how do I say this? She said embarrassed

"just say it cece its not that big come on I have to leave soon so come on! I said coldly

"ok but you told me to tell you … I um I kind of um I-I lov-love rock-rocky I th-think. She said embarrassed

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU KIND OF LOVE ROCKY SHE WAS DATEING ME FOR TWO YEARS AND NOW YOU LIKE HER NO JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW I WILL NEVER LIKE OR ANYTHING WITH A THING LIKE YOU" He said coldly 

End of flashback

2 hours earlier

"Bose I took the shoot shes down what do you want me to do over" a guy said on a roof top

"Good very good what is rocky doing? Is she crying because Ceces going to DIE!"

"Your right sir she is crying because of it now I want my money now or ill tell them about you."

"Fine lets meat at my house so I can give you the 1000$ I need to give you."

COPS P.O.V

Hey whats that up their? He looks like a spy I think ALL MEN UP THEIR NOW WE GOT A CODE RED" (I don't know what a real code red is so lets just say its that )

REAL TIME

Deuces P.O.V

"Here is your 1000$ now don't talk about this to anyone or I will kill you" I pay to the spy

"Look I know how to do my job if the cops get me its not like they can do anything I now what im doing ok now back the fuck off" the spy said

Fine whatever I need to go talk to Rocky now go so no one knows you were here.

Back at the hospital

"Rocky baby are you and Cece ok?" I said as nice as I can to that girl Cece

"Look Deuces I dumped you we are not dating anymore so leave me the fuck alone" Rocky said coldly

"Rocks baby you know I love you and you love me too you told me all the time that you do so let me kiss you and we can go back to what we do all the time and go back to my place and have some sex or something?" I said

Rockys POV

I closed my eyes and draw back a hand and just hit him and then kicked him in the balls I hear a loud yelp. I open my eyes and see him crying on the ground.

"That's what I think about going to your house and kissing you. You are a fucking dick no one will every love or like you SOO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE" I said as coldly as I could make it

FINE I JUST WANTED YOU BACK WHY CANT YOU SEE THAT THAT'S ALL I EVEY WANTED FROM YOU AND NOW YOU JUST ARE GOING TO LEAVE ME BECAUSE OF IT" he said tears running down his face

Look deuces you aren't what I want anymore so just go now" I said

A/N soo I know I have done this in like forever its just that schools hard and me and grace started dating and its just soo much to do and I don't have a lot of time to write all this but I put up as much as I cant do so Im sooooo sorry about this I just have a lot to do with school and having a girlfriend its just not the best thing to try to do but you got this so that's good well bye


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n italics are their own thoughts **

Deuces looks down and watches the spy walk down the sideway.

"_did I do the right thing just to get Rocky back into my life... yes I did she doesn't need Cece she needs a man who can help her make a family and protect her from people out there who might hurt her"_

"Deuce! why are you up here by yourself don't you have something to do like get my daughter away from cece? you know how I feel about them together. it's a sin and a decrease!"

Deuce looks up quickly and angrily snaps back "yeah I know get off my back old man she's almost taken care of I just have to get back to her and convince her she should be with me instead of being a dyke. Calm down I have this taken care of.

"listen here young man don't you dare talk to me like that mister! I am Rocky's father and you will listen to me and never EVER disobey me you little useless child." Mr. Blue exclaimed at Deuce angrily walking closer to him

Deuce jumped up and tried to run away from the manic that is Rocky's father.

_"I-I need to find a way away from him. god only knows what he would do to me if he actually got a hold of me! I have to find a way or something to get him away...but what he isn't scared of anything but... oh I know.. he'll never ever try to hurt me after this"_

Deuce jumped off the roof and onto the roof beside the building and ran as fast as he could all he needed was to get to Rocky and then he'll can move onto with his next plan

At the hospital

Cece's moms pov

"Rocky Hun Cece will be fine the doctor even said so himself please calm down" She stated tiredly

Rocky looked up and smiled softly "sorry... I'm just really worried about her I mean what if I lost her? I... I don't know if I could live without her... I mean she's my whole world she means everything to me and if she would die or if she got hurt and left I don't know if I could handle losing her. She's my one and only love I mean I think... I think she might be my soul mate. She's everything I've ever needed and I can't live without her... I just wish it didn't happen to her I wish it was me who got hit with the bullet."

"_this... this is how rocky really feels about my little girl...? I... I wished I knew that they were this serious..._

_"_Rocky baby come here" she said softly

She opens her arms slowly and pulled rocky into her chest and held her as close as she could as Rocky cried into her chest.

"Rocky she feels the same way towards you and she'll never ever leave you ok? Your her everything and she'll never be able to live without you either. she loves you more than anything in the whole world and she needs you here for her more than ever all you can do right now is sit here and love her the best way that you can. She... she might not be able to get over this and she might not be able to ever get over this and shell need you more than ever for these next few months.

**A/N ok guys im so sorry ive been gone D: i just have alot on my plate this last year... im sorry and im doing updates now so i hope you guys like this :) P.M me and R/R**


End file.
